Lord Of The Underworld
by TemariFire
Summary: Seven years later, Sesshomaru asks Rin to be his mate but not without his mother having a say about it. Sesshomaru's mother demands Rin prove she worthy of her son and accepts, unlocking the mysteries of her past in the underworld.
1. Prologue: Strange Dream

_**Author's Note: I wrote this a while back, thinking it wouldn't be good enough to publish on FanFiction. But after seeing my other story fail today. I decided why not give this story a shot.  
><strong>_

_**Rated M for violence and adult themes. Possibility Lemons in later chapters...but not entirely sure yet. ' - '**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing that belongs to me is my idea and OC.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: Strange Dream<p>

Sesshomaru awoke, adjusting his eyes to dawn's first light. His head foggy from sleep and felt oddly not like himself. Leaning against the tree, he tried to recall why he was here. It was unusual for him to forget because he never forgot. After living for over 200 years, he still remembered every scent and vivid image of the past.

_Strange_, thought Sesshomaru.

Focusing his attention on the orange and blue sky, a faint memory came to the forefront of his mind. Yes now he remembered. He was searching for the floating shiro and was having difficulty in locating it. Irritated, he narrowed his eyes and knew without a doubt, his mother had a hand in it. Only she could conjure up something of that scale.

_Troublesome woman_, he inwardly cursed.

But her attempts concerned him not, for it was only a matter of time before he sniffed her out.

Seeing that he'd rested long enough, found no other reason to linger here in this deserted field and decided to rise up from the base of the tree. When a foreign weight registered upon his chest. Curious, he glanced down and discovered a head of dark tresses snuggled soundly below his neck. It was a woman! And not just any woman but she was naked too! No correction, they were both naked, and were it not for his white robe draping over them. He would have witnessed the full extent of his shame.

_How can this be?_

His eyes widening in disbelief.

He re-winded his thoughts back, to when he first came across the sakura tree. Certain to been in his right mind before resting, and had his pride allowed it, his face would of turned cherry red, instead of maintaining the cool facade he so expertly feigned.

Nonetheless, it angered him greatly, that he unknowingly allowed this human wench, to slip past his guard and violate him so blatantly. He entertained the thought of killing her but remembered Rin and hesitated. Balling his hands in a fist, he held back his wrath and looked for a good spot to toss her at.

The overpowering scent of berries and wild flowers distracted him, afflicted his nose. Rendering him speechless.

The woman, she smelled of Rin or is she Rin?

Quickly, he lifted up the kimono, wanting to see who in the hell he was dealing with. At the instance he peeked, he regretted it. Trying to think of other things besides the flash of her ample breasts and narrow waist. Much too pleasing for his woman deprived eyes. He swallowed down a hard lump of shame and inwardly cursed at himself for getting himself into such a predicament.

The woman stirred in his arms and went limp at feeling her warm body rub against his. His heart raced, panicking as to why he was still laying there, allowing for this to continue. No way, could this be Rin. He reassured himself. Because the Rin he knew of was still just a kid. She titled her face up and offered him a warm smile. And there his heart stopped, unable to comprehend that the woman laying, bare naked on top of him, looked strikingly like an older version of Rin. Her child features, chiseled away by an oval face, well defined nose, and earthly colored eyes that glowed with love for him.

It felt strange, almost rare that such affections moved him so. His eyes met her in question and at the same time, in awe of this woman, of this Rin. But without warning, the sky became pitched black and saw the grave expression of her face. The earth crumble beneath them, swallowing them into a bottomless pit. A formless shadow came, running through them like an icy wind. In its passing, the darkness tore her from his grip. Enveloping her in a shroud, diving deep into the void chasm.

Without thinking, he instinctively followed in pursuit, and stopped as the shrilled cry of his retainer's voiced jolted him straight up.

He opened his eyes and discovered himself dripping with sweat. Dirt and blood covered his ragged clothes and found bandages securely fastened around his chest. He cocked his head to the side and noticed the tear streaked face of his retainer, Jaken. The little demon, who stood no higher than his knee, excitedly greeted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Your awake!"

The green imp used his sleeve to wipe away the fat streaming of blinding tears.

A set of girlish footsteps, rushed over to his side and saw his ward of eleven years, kneel down beside him and joyously exclaim, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He was puzzled at first, having realized his experience was but a dream. He continued starring at the girl, whose face turned from happy to concern as to why he viewed her as such.

"Lord Sesshomaru is something the matter?" her young face riddled with worry.

He looked away, not wanting to frighten her any further.

"How long has it been?"

The girl answered with her gaze still locked on him.

"Three days my Lord. Master Jaken summoned me from the village to bring you these," and held out a handful of odd looking herbs. He recognized a few of them, recalling them from the lessons he learned as a child. The dark leaves, in particular were intended for those who have been poisoned.

Bringing him to back to his battle with the Lord of the Demon Snakes. As he can recall, the fight did not last long but the Demon Snake managed a lucky blow to his chest and pumped it with a potent form of miasma before being destroyed by bakusaiga. To lesser demons, the snake's venom would of instantly killed but for those of the Inu, it only rendered them unconscious for several of days.

He rose up on his feet, no longer interested in such an meaningless fight. Feeling strength return to his body, he glanced down at his ward, who waited diligently at his side.

"Let us return you home," he said as if nothing had occurred.

The girls brown eyes shot up and happily agreed. He went on ahead to the direction of the human village. Trying to forget the memory of the womanly Rin. Glad this Rin remained as she was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review if you like my story :).<strong>_


	2. Ch 1: Starry Night

_**Author's Note: This chapter starts off seven years after the last chapter of Inuyasha. So Rin is about seventeen when the main plot begins. A big thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and left a review for my story! There will lots more to come.**_

**_A jarring note to my readers: I'm writing from the perspective that Sesshomaru's been in love with Rin since they met. So don't be shocked with this chapter. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Starry Night<p>

Rin sighed in delight as she laid down on the soft grasses and admired the milky sky. She pointed to a constellation of twinkling stars and imagined her Lord there instead. His silver-white mane, waving and shimmering against the black canvas of the sky.

She placed a hand behind her head and wondered when her Lord would return. It had been two moons since he last visited and was growing worried that something bad might of happened. He wasn't the type to delay and recalled the first few months after being left in Lady Kaede's care.

Everyday he would visit her until she became comfortable with life in the village. Since then, his visits have become less frequent but no less special too her. She understood then, as she knew now, that he care deeply for her. That much she was sure of.

The memory of it made her heart ache, wishing she could see him now. It was hard to push aside her growing feelings and tried to convince herself to remain content, that being his ward was a blessing in itself. But it seemed nowadays, every time he spoke with her or simply glanced her way, it made her heart leap with bounds of hope. Hope that maybe things could be different between them.

She sighed at the longing thought and absent mindedly twirled a long strand of her dark hair. Tonight would be another lonely one for her, left with only girlish fantasies to keep her company.

She continued starring at the stars as a light breeze tickled her skin. Curious, she twisted up to see if anyone was there. Her eyes zeroed in, on a pale face with twin jagged stripes and a crescent moon on his brow. Familiar gold eyes connected with hers and recognized the person instantly. It was her Lord Sesshomaru. He stood a few paces from her and dashed on up to greet him.

"My Lord, you've returned!" she said in a polite bow.

He did not acknowledge her welcome, instead asked, "Rin, are you unwell?"

"Huh?" replied Rin, with a confused look on her face. When the knowledge of it dawned on her. He smelled her sadness.

She waved her hands in denial, "Its nothing my Lord," and tried to change the subject to anything but her.

"My Lord where have you been? Rin quickly interjected.

"I was beginning to worry that you might not return."

He studied her, not entirely believing what she said, thankfully he dropped it. Guilt rose up from the pit of her stomach, for trying to deceive him. But she wanted her feeling kept, afraid that if he ever knew, he would reject her, and that was something she was not willingly ready to face.

"There was business in the western lands that need to be settled with before I could return."

"Oh and what business is that my Lord," she inquired, curious as to what caused his delay.

"I am to be married," he said, indifferent as ever.

"What!" Rin accidentally blurted out, almost fainting at his words.

All her years of waiting, dreaming with the hopes that his kindness, and never ceasing attentions meant more than just what happened right now. She wanted to cry and wail at how she'd been to foolish to believe, that he could ever love, much less love her. The harsh reality of it all smacked her across the face, leaving her feeling raw and vulnerable at his side. She wanted to disappear but somehow, unconsciously, maybe by her blind love and sheer devotion to him, managed to utter from her lips.

"I mean...congratulations my Lord," surprised and angry at herself for being so damn righteous in wanting to honor his decision, even if it meant sending her straight to hell. She continued on, in her awkward rambling and spoke in a very uncharacteristic and formal manner.

"My Lord, may I inquire who she is? So that I may congratulate her on behalf of your ward," and even added a curt bow as she said it. She entertained the thought of hunting the bitch down and killing her with her bare hands. Although she knew, she would never do such a thing.

She promised herself that after he left, she could cry to her hearts content. He, never knowing that her dreams were crushed with a few syllabls of his mouth.

_Really who is she compared to a full blooded Inuyoukai_?

Recalling how stunning and gorgeous Lord Sesshomaru's mother was when she met her those many years ago. Of course he would choose someone worthy of his title and most of all a strong youkai woman to carry on his bloodline. The Inu being so rare as they was.

Lord Sesshomaru and her could never be together, even if her wish came true because no matter what she was going to die anyways. So why keep hoping in the impossible? It was she who was being unrealistic.

After a long silence drifted in-between them. She finally got tired of waiting for his response and looked up, only to see herself reflected back at in twin molten eyes.

Her heart fluttered as she saw his clawed hand reach up and gently cup the side of her face. Bringing her back to distance memories of awakening from a deep and dark sleep. His touch the first thing to welcome her back to the world of the living.

"She is you, if she be willing to accept met that is."

She looked around and pointed to herself, "You mean me? But I thought - " and became distracted as his thumb caressed the side of her cheek. She melted at his touch and decided the hell with decorum and reached out, embracing him with all her love. She would never let him go and buried her face in his armor, not caring for coarseness of its surface. She wanted all of him. The good, the bad, the pain, the joy, the sorrow, the happiness, the everything that made him, _Sesshomaru_.

She was even more surprised when she felt him return the embrace, placing one arm around her mid back and used his free hand to move effortlessly through her thick hair. It was a new and exciting sensation to see her Lord be so affectionate with her. But she held her hopes too high as he released her and knew it was time for her to do the same. Reluctantly she obeyed and took a step back.

"Rin," his deep baritone voice, echoed to her core.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she bashfully replied, still recovering from a storm of uncharted emotions.

From the hidden recesses of his long sleeve, he withdrew a ivory colored comb. On its top side, a cluster of gold sakura blossoms adorned it. The comb shimmered and glowed, like it was pulsing with life.

"Oh wow, Lord Sesshomaru. Its so beautiful!"

She stood still as he swept a portion of her black hair to the side and placed the comb at the top.

"Lady Rin of the West, bear the Inu crest with honor. For I, Sesshomaru shall forever remain by your side."

At his words, her eyes sparkled and with it, a single tear slid down her cheek. Happiness could not begin to describe how she felt. That she a ragged human girl, with no family, and basically left alone to die in this world. Was given a treasure beyond all the wonders of this world, her Lord Sesshomaru.

She didn't know what else to do but say from the bottom of her heart, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything." And bowed to him, in deep gratitude.

She stood by his side, watching the stars in silent bliss and pondered at the possibilities the future would hold a youkai and human.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Ending Note: Also I've alway been a firm believer that Sesshomaru harbored romantic feelings for Rin even as a child and the Inuyasha Wide Ban CD proved it! Although it may not be canon...its huge hint hint that Sesshomaru loves Rin and he is not so indifferent as some may think.<strong>_

_**Please remember to leave a review because I love to hear the sound of email dings coming for my smart phone.**_

**Blackacess- Glad you liked it.**

**Lady Shenzuki- Well I hope you enjoy the next chapters as much as the first one.  
><strong>

**AmyBoboNguyen- I'm glad your excited to know more because I'm excited to know more too. **

**Tigra22- You will have to wait and see. **

**Kat- That Rin stole Sesshomaru's heart long before he even knew it.**

**Carmen- Sesshomaru has always loved Rin he just doesn't want to admit it.**

**JJ- I know it thought it'd be fun to have the almighty Sesshomaru powerless in the hands of the beautiful Rin.**

**Sesshyrin4life- You know, I read the same story too, Visions of a Youkai's Heart. I loved it too. But you are correct, my story will be very different.**

**Anonymous- Well I hope you like the pace of my story because I'm going to take my time to tell it.**


	3. Ch 2: Unexpected Visitor

_**Author's Notes: This week has been really crummy for me but thank goodness for **_**_fan fiction. My stress reliever. Okay enough with my ramblings. On with the show. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor<p>

God, it was awkward.

He looked at her and she looked at him. The both of them unsure of what to do next. This wasn't how she pictured their first outing together and honestly expected things to move much faster. The problem was, Sesshomaru turned out to be well - quite shy and hid her amused giggle with a light hearted cough.

His eyes narrowed on her suspiciously and turned her face away. Taking in a small mouthful of the steamed rice bun. She chewed away at its white fluffy dough, trying to occupy herself with other things besides - . Uh she didn't even want to think of the word and scoffed at the her silly fantasies that skinship would so easy to do. Intimacy was hell of a lot more difficult than she'd ever imagined it to be.

Tired of starring aimlessly into nowhere, she decided to take measures into her own hands. Remembering Kagome's advice, that guys sometimes need a little nudge in the right direction.

With a leap of faith, she jumped off the log and walked to the stoic demon.

In her most innocent and playful voice she asked, "Lets go for a walk."

He didn't reply but glanced at her, which translated as a yes. He moved away from the tree's base and joined her, walking quietly at her side. They continued along a secluded path, surrounded by sky reaching pines and fat leafed maples, the forest reminded her of a distance Edo.

A place she not too long ago called home. If you had asked her ten years ago, if she liked humans, she would of answered no. Surprisingly she found herself missing the village, with their daily comings and goings. Though thinking about it further, she was happy with how everything turned out. Especially now how she had Sesshomaru all to herself. That thought in itself made her blush.

She glanced over her shoulder and wondered where would she be without him. Most likely, dead on the side of the road or worse, slave to a brothel of disgusting, pigheaded men. She questioned was it even possible to repay someone like Sesshomaru, for everything he's done for her. She owed her very life to him and wanted to do something meaningful for him. Something worthy of him. If he only he would just open up a little more, perhaps with time things would change between them.

As she wandered a little further up the road, she spotted a rare pink orchid. Its roots attached to a low hanging limb. She checked the distance and tip toed, reaching up to pluck one lovely stem.

Delicately stroking the silky petals with her index finger, she asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, isn't it pretty?"

He came to her, leaning in to inspect the details of the floret and did the unthinkable. He took the flower from her palm and tucked it behind her ear. His amber eyes boring into hers.

"Beautiful."

His singular phrase, flushed her cheeks warm and watched in nervous wonder as a clawed hand entwined around hers. Guiding it to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back side of her hand.

_Thank kami her idea had worked._

Pulling her forward, their bodies pressed against one another, the strength of his arm encircle around her narrow waist.

She steadied her breathes as he tugged at her kimono's collar. Exposing the pale flesh of her shoulder and teased her, with a subtle grazing of his fangs over the sensitive juncture of her neck.

Her eyes shuttered, when his wet, smooth tongue glided over her naked skin. Tasting her for all that she was and heard a slicing of fabric in-between her legs, scooping her by the rear. Lifting her legs past his hips.

His demonic aura enveloped them and in a flash pinned her against a tree. She opened her eyes to a shower of falling leaves and saw the softness of his eyes, looking at her as if she too were precious. She shied away, her cheeks growing warm. He titled her chin up and forced her to meet his gaze. He leaned forward and knew this was it. Her first kiss. She shut her eyes again, eagerly awaiting his lips, when his body became rigid and dropped her to the ground.

"Ow!" she cried, falling hard on the dirt. She rubbed her sore posterior and caught a the glint of metal shine past her eyes. Bakusaiga was unsheathed and understood real danger was near.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, quickly standing up on her feet.

He remained silent, stepping protectively in front of her. She peered over his shoulder to see what the threat could be.

A thunderous boom shook the earth and heard the birds squawk away in fear.

From the shadowly depths, emerged a elegantly dressed woman with white flowing hair and the same crescent moon of her Lord's marked upon her brow. Around her neck, dangled a beaded necklace with a violet gem at its center. The same gem she clearly remembered, as the one which brought her back to life.

His mother's gold eyes, studied her, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

A thin smile of contempt spread across her porcelain face.

"Sesshomaru."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Rain poured over scorched trees and blackened earth. The storm cleansing away the evil marring of the land. Soon life would return and with it lush green fields that his ward would be frolicking in._

_He took in this ward's scent and peered down at the young girl before him. Her orange and yellow checkered yukata soaking wet with the afternoon rains. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru, you won't forget about me...about Rin."_

_ Her voice pleading as if she'd never see him again. She wiped away a new set of glistening tears and stared at him with puppy eyes, begging for his response.  
><em>

_His green servant rudely interrupted the delicate scene, peeking out from behind his pants and scolded the girl._

_ "Lord Sesshomaru has no time for the likes of you! He - woah!" and stepped on his annoying retainer. Rendering him unconscious.  
><em>

_In an uncanny like manner, he knelled down and placed a hand on her small shoulder. _

_His eyes unwavering as he spoke to her._

_"Never."_

_A hopeful smile crept upon her young face and obediently turned around. Bravely going to the old miko's side._

_"Good bye, Lord Sesshomaru!" she turned around one last time and waved. Soon disappearing off into the village with her new __guardian._

_Their parting had wounded in ways he could not begin to comprehend, much less express. He didn't know what hurt him more, that he would not see her smile or that he just didn't want to let her go._

_In any case, he had too._

_It was the best for Rin._

_Here amongst her kind she could grow and be safe. Far away from the dangers which accompanied his everyday life. _

_Until he re-established himself in the western lands, his time with Rin would have to wait.  
><em>

_His mind was set and would not go back on his word, despite his beast's growling protests. __The world blurred around him as he tore himself away from her smell, away from that - smile. Not entirely trusting himself that he wouldn't just go back and take her with him. He wanted to be selfish but damn it he cared about the girl too much._

_Yes, far away he would go until tomorrow and then return to see if the girl fared well. _

_If he had the innate ability to laugh, he would do so at what a fool he's become. Driven by the mad, possessive, instinctual need to protect what is HIS.  
><em>

_By the time his pace lessoned, he found himself lost in some mysterious woods. The solitude of his new world, smashing into him like a mountain of stone._

_So this how life use to be before - , and growled at his self loathing thought._

_For what it seemed like centuries he wandered aimlessly inside the dreary looking woods and focused on devoiding himself of any unnecessary thoughts. Except to count the cursed increments of time, for which seconds seemed to pass on like days.  
><em>

_A familiar, distinct scent broke his concentration and captured his attention. He knew exactly whose it belonged to._

_He flicked his green whip to the right and destroyed the surrounding trees. Hurtling debris in every direction. _

_From the falling dirt and ash smoke, appeared the silhouette of woman, dressed in thick layered robes. _

_"Seshomaru."_

_"Mother," he acknowledged._

_She walked towards him and began circling him like he was her prey._

_"Are you really serious about that human girl?" she mockingly asked. _

_Her fingers gliding down a line of pearls, stopping at the rounded pendant of the meido stone._

_He stared ahead, more annoyed than threatened by this mother's meddling antics._

_"Its none of your concern."_

_He walked past her, not caring to know her reason for this uncalled for visit, especially if it concerned Rin. He would do as he saw fit. _

_Because soon, very soon, he would be the one reigning over these lands and not her.  
><em>

_He walked a good distance, before his ears pricked at the warning that his mother knew he could hear._

_"Know this Sesshomaru, if you should take the girl as yours...I shall return."_

_"The meido stone demands it."_

_Sesshomaru paused, turning his face to the side._

_"Hmpf."_

_And vanished into the thick under growth of the ancient forest._

_...To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Please leave your comments, thoughts - anything in the review box below. Also for those who recently followed and favorited my story, I would love to hear from you too. It only takes a moment of your time to leave a review.<strong>_

_**Lady Shenzuki - I always loved the scene when Sesshomaru places his hand on Rin's face. It was so sweet and heart felt.**_

_**blackacess - Glad you love love it too!**_

_**Distant Storm - I've been jumping at every ding on my phone. I'm glad you liked my last chapter.**_

_**sesshyrin4life - This chapter will clarify your comments a little more.**_

_**Kat - I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Its packed with a twist.**_

_**Guest - I like to pull at my readers heart strings.**_

_**jj - Sesshomaru is full of surprises, that's why he's a fanfic favorite.**_

_**Carmen - Yes, us Rin & Sess fans are crazy jealous if Sesshomaru so much as mentions another female besides Rin.**_


	4. Ch 3: The Painful Truth

Chapter 3: The Painful Truth

The air was electrified as the fine hairs on Rin's neck stood straight up and swore she saw murderous sparks fly out from the Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

A low warning growl rumbled from inuyoukai's chest as his mother neared. She stopped an arm's length from them, un-afraid nor cared for her son's apparent anger.

"State your business," he dangerous warned.

Her gold eyes briefly glanced at bakusaiga's glimmering blade before dryly commenting, "As usual, you completely lack any charm."

"Fortunately for you I did not come here to speak with you. Though I do so miss our motherly and son conversations," her words dripping in sarcasm.

"I came for her."

"Me?"

Rin pointed to herself, befuddled by what was happening and peeped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Human."

The ageless beauty said as she fixated her attention on the girl who now stood unobscured.

"My name is Rin, my lady."

She kindly corrected and took a step forward, greeting in a polite bow.

Honorable mother titled her head to the side and placed her clawed index finger on her high cheek bone.

"What do you know of the Inu?" Her eyes slightly narrowing on Rin.

"Um..."said Rin, not sure on how to answer. Because quite frankly, she knew only bits and pieces of their distorted history from Jaken and Myoga. She once asked Inuyasha about it but he seemed as clueless as she was. She glanced over to Sesshomaru and knew it was beyond hopeless to get anything out from him.

"I see, Sesshomaru has left you in the dark about who he is," she paused a second before continuing on, "however I will ask you this."

The same gold eyes that Sesshomaru had, bore into hers, making her feel insignificant, small as though she were a ignorant child. Who stood before a demoness who was terribly wiser but not stronger than her Lord.

"Are you prepared for the future which awaits you and Sesshomaru?"

Rin flinched at the brutally honest question. Which she, herself has yet to answer.

"Because in the end you will _die_."

And at her words, the pink blossom in her hair fell, spiraling out of control to the earth. She reached out to save it, when it withered to ash at her finger's touch.

_Its gone! _she gasped, horrified at the troubling premonition.

_Just...just like how I'm going to - .  
><em>

Her hands trembling midair and crouched down, protectively wrapping her arms around her exposed legs. Rocking herself back and forth in a fetal position. She closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the truth of the youkai's words but to her dismay, she continued on, relentless as she pursued the heart of the matter.

"And you, Sesshomaru left alone, to face the ages of this world in doubt over the woman you could not save. Despite all the power you wield with bakusaiga and tenseiga. You know as well as I, that there is not fate crueler than that of an Inuyoukai, who to failed to protect those who they are bound to."

"Do you both understand now, how your foolish act to chose the forbidden, will be the doom of you both."

Her words were like lightening, striking them to the core. Even Sesshomaru was unable to retract back at his mother's great and terrible words.

The female youkai, remained motionless, and for a long while stared blankly past Rin. As if she too were troubled by it.

"However, I did not come here to tell you what to do but give you a choice. Or how to better word it a chance."

"A chance?" Rin absent mindlessly repeated and gazed up.

The female youkai removed the beaded chain from around her neck and held it out. Dark beams of light burst forth from the violet gem and tore open the fabric of the living world. Unveiling a dark circular window with only swirling stars of galaxies to light the way."

"The meido stone summons you."

**_- Flashback -_**

_Honorable Mother watched from on high, as the her son and his rag tag group of so called companions, faded into the misty clouds._

_She leaned back lazily upon her throne and starred at the spot where the girl once laid._

_He dare lay a mortal upon their sacred throne, mused the demoness._

_She found it ironic that her son, who so detested humans and valued them no more than a food. Happen to develop these strange feelings like his father before him._

_It must be an odd breeding trait passed down by Inu no Taisho and knew it was most certainly not from her. She bore no ill will towards her husband and his sudden interest in his human toy but it left her to question as to why?_

_She could not fathom as to what he found so interesting about that human woman. Recalling how when they first met, it was simple, instinctual to pair up and mate._

_But with the human woman, there were these feelings of love._

_Just thinking of the word sounded foreign to her and supposed human affections must be similar to that of an Inu's need to protect and build a strong pack._

_Intrigued at the thought, she leaned her elbow against the cushioned arm rest and supported her chin up with the back side of her hand. Allowing her thoughts to wander in the years before her mate's passing._

_She found her self strangely longing for his smell and the way his powerful demonic aura radiated about him, and mostly for t__he strength of those arms as he carried her those many eons ago after she was badly wounded from a battle with the miko; who would later create the shikon jewel. Proving to she, that he was worthy to be her alpha and would submit to his breed driven need to command and lead their pack to a glorious future._

_Unlike her cold son, her husband was a charming youkai and fell instantly for his handsomely good looks._

_Her only regret is, that she never had a chance to give him a proper farewell. For h__e left so abruptly, she knew only of his demise from the burning smell of his ashes from on far. _

_At the solemn recollection, she straightened herself up, chiding herself for being foolish at reminiscing over such events. And knew it must of been because of her encounter with that - human child._

_She wondered, however briefly that it was, could this be the feeling that Inu no Taisho once asked her of?_

_She rubbed the meido stone, trying to decipher the meaning of her husband's words, when she felt a disturbance on her chest._

_Her gold eyes widened by a millimeter and peered down at the dark, opaque pendant._

_A deep, ancient voice bellowed forth from the stone._

_"Bring her to me Dog Demon."_

_"Who are you?" she curiously inquired._

_"It matters not who I am but the question is how long can a human elude death?"_

_"Death," she repeated, now this was getting interesting indeed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I hope you like my take on Sesshomaru's Mother prespective and yes, I know some of you will have many questions but patience I will reveal everything in the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it. So now please leave your thoughts and comments in the box below. Thanks!<em>**

**_Kimera2345 - Ah thanks for the compliment! Made me so happy!_**

**_blackacess - Glad you love it too. I just wish I could write faster. It takes me countless hours just to get one chapter done._**

**_Carmen - I know its not fair. Damn Sesshomaru's mom...lol_**

**_Guest - Yeah, I think Sesshomaru is the shy, curious type of guy, when it comes to women._**

**_Kat - Glad you are enjoying the plot so far._**

**_jj - You shall see if Sesshomaru's mom is good or bad_**

**_Guest - Yes, for this story I like to dig right into it because I've always been a firm believer that Sesshomaru harbors romantic feelings for Rin and is just waiting for her to grow up._**

**_Lady Shenzuki - Well I hope you like this new chapter I just posted up._**

**_Distant Storm - Your review made me jump sky high! I'm so glad to know my writing skills are finally improving!_**


	5. Ch 4: Choice

Chapter 4: Choice

Rin blinked back, allowing what she just heard sink in.

"Huh, why is that my lady?"

Her voice, sounding hopeful now that she might be able to resolve her dire circumstances. And timidly stood up, though still visibly shaken by her words.

Honorable Mother shifted her weight to the side as Rin caught a glimpse of her high profile and small lips. Her eyes, deep in thought.

"That in itself remains a mystery, even unto me. But what I do know is this."

"The meido stone has remained quite in the time that it was bestowed onto me, that is to say until your resurrection of course," and saw a glint of mischief reflect back from the corner the youkai's eye.

"Since then never giving me a moments of peace. Pestering me to come and seek you out."

The youkai feigned to whine. Losing all seriousness that she held earlier. Making Rin understand why Lord Sesshomaru would get so annoyed with his mother.

"If you can solve the mystery of the meido's cry," while boredly examining at her claw nails..."Who knows it may in turn hold the key to your unusual fate and quite possibility give you an eternity with Sesshomaru."

She so easily teased and saw her carelessly dangled the necklace before her. Taunting her as she said it.

His mother peered back at her son, her expression now showcasing a small grin.

"Though I doubt he deserves as much."

Sesshomaru snapped, squeezing his hand in a fist, "Nonsense, I've had just enough of your fowl words!" and turned to face Rin.

"We're leaving."

And was about to walk away when she grabbed his kimono's sleeve.

"Wait!"

Her Lord looked back, somewhat shocked that for the first time she refused to follow after this lead.

"What do you say human? Prove that to you are worthy of Sesshomaru. That you are destined for eternity."

She said facing them and offered Rin the medallion, holding it out for the taking, and just as her fingers brushed against the pristine surface. Sesshomaru stopped her and pulled her back to his side.

"Rin," he sternly warned, appearing calm and collective but behind his crystal orbs, she could see a swirl of emotions begin to stir.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know this doesn't make sense...but I heard it...a Voice, it spoke to me just as I touched it."

Placing a hand on her heart and looked to him hoping he would understand. Because she really did hear it, though she couldn't make out its words. And the weirdest part was it sounded so familiar, like she's heard that voice somewhere before.

"You expect me to believe that you, a mere mortal can resolve this. Don't be ridiculous."

Okay she could live with that comment. At least he trusted what she said, though he looked rather irritated.

She clasped her slender hand around his and smiled up, "That's why your coming with me."

His eyes widen at her boldness and she blushed in return. She's never done that before but thought it better now than never, to start making decisions as a couple. The only part left was to finish the eh-hem and then they would truly be one.

Sesshomaru's mother interrupted their short moment of affection and egged on her son by adding, "The girl is right, with you by her side what could possibly happen."

Rin saw Sesshomaru bit down on his jaw and knew she was pushing her luck when she also said, "Lord Sesshomaru, you've always given me a choice and even now, I know you still do."

"Please trust me just this once."

He looked at her seriously this time around and saw in his eyes, he was determined not to let her go.

"Rin don't be a fool, you'll die before you can set one foot in the underworld."

"Not if I give her this," once again interjected his mother.

She took out from her sleeve, a black beaded necklace with seven pearls made out of jade. The jade illuminating with a strange greenish glow.

"Each bead represents a single day. As one day passes, a bead will fade to black."

"If all the beads should darken before your return. Then you will be trapped in the underworld. Never to return."

At her words, Sesshomaru's expression turned grave.

"No, Rin you can not - I will not allow it. Not ever."

He glared dangerously at his mother and could see the magenta stripes on his cheeks begin to broaden.

"Curse you mother and your maddening words. You will not tempt Rin," Sesshomaru growled and was about lift up bakusaiga.

She pulled back on his hand, not wanting this to turn into a blood bath.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. Its not her. Its me."

"I want to do it. I believe...no!...I know so...that it'll solve my morality. I just know it."

Rin, herself amazed by her own declaration. But she was right. After touching the meido stone, she knew that her destiny lied somewhere in the darkness. It made no sense but hell her life no made no sense. One day she had a family and next day she was orphaned and years later found herself following after a strong and beautiful demon. Who would later love her and take her in his world.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, together we can do it. Let me prove that I am worthy, that on the other side of this portal. There is a forever which awaits us."

The instant she spoke, his anger ceased and retucked bakusaiga at his side.

With is right hand, he tenderly cupped the side of her face.

"Rin, you do not need to prove anything. Who you are is enough."

The honesty and sincerity of words touched her and wanted to cry at how fortunate she was to receive his love. She wanted so desperately to do what he said and just forget this whole ordeal. But what about him? What would happen when she was gone? He would be alone and miserable for all of eternity, and that was something she refused ignore.

"The portal will soon close. What will you choose?" Honorable Mother's voice howled in the wind.

Instead of saying anything, she grabbed the jade necklace and tried to make a run towards the portal. When she slammed, smack dab into a stony figure, who she knew was none other than Sesshomaru. He was beyond angry, he was furious and saw his eyes burn red. It frightened her because she's never seen him angry at her before.

What little courage she had left, she yelled at him.

"Let me go!" Struggling hopelessly against his iron grip and in the heat of their struggle, a dark formless shadow came out from the portal and wrapped around them, dragging them both into the gapping hole. Sending them failing into the air and saw Honorable Mother standing there, cold and aloof as she watched them being pulled into the underworld.

She flung the meido stone at them and shouted an ominous warning, "Sesshomaru, just as the girl, you too have a limited time as well. Only together will you find the way for Rin."

Rin rotated and twirled around, losing focus of her bearings as the ground and forest all but disappeared. The light of the living world faded as she fell further into the never ending abyss.

"Lord Sesshomaru! she cried out and before she knew it, he scooped her in one arm and steadied their descent as they both watched the portal close, enveloping them in a the world of darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I hope you guys aren't getting bored with my story just yet. I'm just taking my time to build the story for its climax and I have yet to introduce my first OC. But aside from that I wanted to write my version of how I would save Rin from death. There are so many different ways that author's in the past have approached this problem, some leave Rin mortal while others turn her hybrid. So after carefully studying the Inuyasha franchise, I decided to give my idea a shot. Which I'm not going to tell you just yet but in the coming weeks, months or however long it will take for me to finish this story...I hope that you'll be happy with the ending. <strong>_

_**Also Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and have a safe holiday weekend!**_

_**Kat - I'm sorry my last chapter was too short and same with this one. I don't like to write long chapters because I tend nit pick too much on my chapter if it is too long. But I do you promise you this...the next chapter will be longer because now since I got past some of the major dialogue scenes, I can now go back to writing how I was doing before. **_

**_Guest - Sesshomaru gets annoyed of his mom because she is the only person who can scold him without fear of getting killed. Plus when she scolds him, she is right and he doesn't fight against that...well most of the time. Well maybe except for Inuyasha's case. _**

**_Carmen - Our Rin is strong she will make it through but she has some huge trials of ahead of her...hint hint its going to make your heart ache with sadness and pure joy. _**

**_jj - I like to point out the huge problem of death in SessxRin's relationship because its really tragic, when you actually think about it. I like to write stories that are heart felt and deep. But I've been trying to lighten up and writing fluffy stuff that I think readers like to read more._**

**_Distant Storm - Thank you so much for your review. The last chapter was the first time I ever wrote about Honorable Mother and wished like ArizonaBay that there were more episodes with her. Since she is the only other known inuyoukai alive in the series. I think its funny how I struggled so much to write about Rin and Sesshomaru and would study for hours on how their characters ticked. But with honorable mother she just came out so naturally. _**

**_ArizonaBay - I'm glad you liked my plot, I will try my best to keep the plot interesting and within the realms of the Inuyasha universe._**

**_Oh and one last thing PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I would love to know your thoughts on how my stories progressing or _****_comments...whatever...Just leave a review. Thank you. _**


	6. Ch 5: Gold and Blue

**_Here you are my hungry readers a new chapter as promised. :)_**

**_I was originally going to write a 4000 word chapter but my hands got all aching and my wording was mess. So I decided the hell with it, I'll keep to my original writing style. _**

**_But at least I got a chapter 6 in the works already. So expect a quick update :) Well hopefully._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Gold and Blue<p>

There was nothing.

No wind or temperature to which her human senses could gauge. Always picturing that the underworld, to be a cold, dirty, uninhabitable place but now that she was here it didn't fit either descriptions. It was simply a light-less void, of infinite space with a wide, barren road taking them into nowhere.

She turned her head to the side and hoped Sesshomaru would at least glance at her way but to her disappointment, he remained passive, walking on in deafening silence.

It's been an hour since they last spoke and knew she was the cause of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" her voice, a cautious whisper.

He didn't answer or nod his head as he would usually do and kept his attention on the road ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she repeated again, this time around, stopping him, with her arms outstretched wide.

His eyes briefly connected with hers and then looked away.

"I'm sorry," she uttered, bowing her head.

She waited for him to speak, hoping he would find it in his heart to forgive her. Especially for that awful scene of her struggling against him.

"Why did you do it?"

His attention now once again focused on her. She kept her head low, quieted by his question, afraid her reasons wouldn't justify her actions or why they should be here traveling in this god forsaken place, on a whim of her gut feeling.

A long moment passed between before he broke the silence again.

"Is this Sesshomaru not enough?"

She looked up, surprised that he would consider...that he would believe she desired something more than him.

Before today's events, she's always obeyed, trusting that whatever decisions he made, he did it for the good of her. Just like when he convinced her to stay with Lady Kaede and at the end, asked her what she wanted. Never forcing his will on her.

Only this time around, he flat out refused her, stating he would never let her go. She wondered what caused him say such a thing and questioned was it the events that transpired while she was dead?

She once asked Jaken about this too but he was too scared to even mention the details about it with her and understood then, that Lord Sesshomaru forbid him to speak of it with her.

And came to sudden realization, that without a second thought, she unknowingly ruined their trust.

"Its me that's not enough," a few tears dampening her pale cheeks.

"I wish...I wish to be with you, Lord Sesshomaru..._forever._" Feeling selfish and desperate as she finally admitted it.

For years asking and pondering over that very wish, ever since the day Master Jaken spoke with her of their Lord's future plans, that she would not be apart of.

One might question her why she fought so hard against death and thing was she didn't. Because every time death took her, she accepted it, however, there was someone who needed her, who wanted back her, and would steal her away, not once but twice from the hands of death.

That person who needed her was Sesshomaru.

He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Rin," his low baritone voice reached out, as if to say he understood and wrapped one arm around her lithe frame. Resting his chin on top of her head. His hushed breathe, warming her raven tresses.

"Do not fear, for I, Sesshomaru shall find the way."

She returned his embrace, burying her face in the hardness of his chest. Wanting to stay forever, locked in his arms.

_God, he was so good to her! _

Even after she hurt him and causing him to question their trust in one another and yet here he was comforting her and loving her like no other. Regardless of her short comings, of her humanity, and the undeniable fact that she was his one weakness, that his enemies loved to exploit time and time again.

He lifted up her chin and met his golden eyes, unguarded only for her to glimpse and to be witness of that a living being was indeed inside this unyielding, un-seemingly emotionless creature.

"We must go," placing in her hand the large necklace of the meido stone and with it a new sense of hope. That together, they would find their path to a forever.

She courageously clasped her dainty fingers around its large gem and looked ahead on the desolate road, not longer dreading what lied beyond the darkness as her protector, savior, now husband, oh how she loved to say of that word, waited for her to walk at his side as an equal.

Taking one step forward, she smiled back at him, glad that they understood one another now. Maybe even more.

When a wave of energy, shook the path.

She stilled, frightened by the shifting ground, as a distant voice called out to her.

"Riiinnn."

Her name echoing far and wide, throughout the cavern-less void.

_That voice._

The same voice she heard when she touched the meido stone.

Her heart began to beat and flutter, like it was trying to remember something and put her hand on her chest, afraid of why she was reacting so strangely.

She looked worriedly to Sesshomaru, who stood alert and with tenseiga angled downwards, ready to destroy what evil dare cross their way.

A translucent wall of darkness approached in steady, pulsing waves, halting a throws distance from them. Pulling and stretching its black canvas, until it collapsed and twisted, morphing itself into what appeared to be humanoid man.

He wore plated sheets of samuari armor with a bony shaped pauldron covering his left shoulder. Fitted on his head was a helmet with two onyx horns, placed on opposite sides of a narrow pointed ridge. Adorning the exterior of his pitch black suit, was a sleeveless jacket, colored in the same midnight blue as the sash, knotted around his waist.

But what struck her the most about this mysterious figure was the fact that his face was hidden, under a tight cover of a stitched leather, concealing everything below his eyes. Eyes that were closed. And perhaps she gazed too long or was a little too curious because he opened his eyes, looking directly at her.

One orb gold and while the other blue. They starred into her with such a deep, longing intensity...she almost forgot to breathe.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice snapping her out of her trance and fascination with this strange and possibly dangerous man.

"Stay behind me, " he warned.

She nodded and took a few paces back. Trying to keep a safe distance, incase a battle ensued.

She shivered as his words broke off once again, echoing into the never ending abyss.

"Do you remember..."

Sesshomaru, stepped in front of her, blocking the man's view.

"What is your business with my mate?"

Rin covered her mouth, holding back a gasp, amazed that her Lord would refer to her as such.

"Your mate," scoffed the man, shaking his head low, chuckling to himself.

He struck his icy blue spear into the ground, shaking the earthly road, causing its edges to crumble and break off. A shadow soon draped over his face as the last colors of his eyes faded to wicked black.

He gazed up, "I should be the one asking you that...Dog - Demon," his voice a chilling whisper.

Without warning he lunged at Sesshomaru with his spear and her Lord easily dodged it, flashing behind the man and was about to strike him with tenseiga. When the man blocked the attack, thrusting the mighty inuyoukai into the air.

She watched in fear as her Lord fought not only for his life but for hers.

Who could this man be and what did he want with her?

Why did she recognize his voice?

Why did he ask her if she remembered?

Remember what?

All these questions boggled her, confused her, tormenting her as she struggled to recall something...something in her past.

What happened in her past?

Yes thats it.

She died...

Not once but twice.

When the thought of it struck her.

Is this who she thinks it is?

Is this death?

And realized the battle unfolding before her, was because death wanted her...and possibly knew her, perhaps loved her.

She needed to think quick, she needed to do something.

"Lord Sesshomaru he's not what you think!"

Her Lord didn't reply but focused on the battle at hand and felt her heart stop as she watched Sesshomaru get in paled with a spear.

She jumped out of the way as her Lord fell, skidding past her. Turning around, she saw red liquid, trickling through his hand as he tried to stop the bleeding from his stomach. She held another breath as he deflected a fatal blow with tenseiga, which would of severed his head.

The man in black soon retreated high above, pausing as he too was wounded. He chest oozing with a liquid gold.

She looked back to her lord, he was on one knee with tenseiga planted on the ground and understood then, that he had suffered a serious blow.

Worried for her Lord, she ran to him.

"No Rin!" shouted Sesshomaru, already aware of her intentions and stopped as she felt a presence suddenly appear from behind her. But before she could turn, a black shadow wrapped around her waist and yank her up into the air.

It dragged her, reeling her in, until she hung precariously, next to death it self.

"Curse you and your family's meddling ways! This isn't over dog!"

Grabbing her wrist, he pressed her against his chest and hard fought to push him away. When a black cloth swooped over them, swallowing them whole.

She closed her eyes, thinking this was the end, when she looked around and realized the cloak was transparent. The stars and galaxies still visible to the naked eye. She looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes now crimson blood, darting everywhere for them.

The man tightened his hold as they fled in an escape from the massive swirl of demonic energy now engulfing her Lord.

Farther and farther away they flew, hearing a blood curdling roar in the distance.

But it wasn't until she saw the black hole in space, encircled by a glowing magenta halo, that she began to fear.

_No!_ _I can't die now._

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I took a risk with this chapter...I hope you guys don't hate me for it or drop the story because its not what people usually write about on FanFiction... Just adding a twist to some parts of the manga that was not explained. <em>_Also this my first OC. I hope I can make him into a character that is memorable, unique...and someone that can be apart of the Inuyasha universe...I'm crossing my fingers on this chapter...but I don't know if its going to work..._**

**_Reviews, comments, thoughts...are happily welcomed in the box below._**

**_Taraah36 - So glad to see you reading my story because I often see you reviewing some of the stories you like too. _**

**_signaturesweet - Awww I'm so honored by your review. I hope I don't disappoint you because I'm still a new writer._**

**_jj - Thank you for reviewing every chapter and giving your thoughts on my story._**

**_Guest - Rin is the only one in the anime to escape death twice. So I believe she's got a unique fate._**

**_Carmen - Well I hope this chapter clarifies things a little more for you._**

**_Arizona Bay - Your welcome, I hope you enjoyed your holiday weekend._**

**_Kat - The short temper runs in the family...but I was pushing it when I made him mad at Rin. _**


	7. Ch 6: Mirror

**Ch. 6 Mirror**

Rin starred at her captor, wondering when he would awake. She didn't know what made her to save him but she felt guilty, if she just left him there to die. She didn't expect to survive the plunge into the black portal, much less survive their crash landing into this strange world she was in.

It was a land of misty hazy, that had vast mountainous terrain with harrowing peaks, and the strangest part was, she saw a very large skeleton, with sharp fangs covered in plated armor, standing all alone in the waste. For some weird reason it made her sad at the sight of it.

Her captor, kidnapper, whatever his name was, was actually severely wounded after his battle with Sesshomaru and was surprised they even made this far. Recalling how his gold blood splattered across her face, as they flew away from Seshomaru.

A part of her kept hoping to hear his roar and to let her know that he was here, searching for her. But she was met with silence, except for the occasional squawking of skeletal birds flying aimless in the air.

She figured there was no point in worrying over it now and had to find someway to survived in this desolate place. Only if it weren't for him and glared at him again.

She didn't know if he was evil, bad, and perhaps mostly likely death himself but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him here unattended and worst let him die simply because she was mad at him.

It's just wasn't who she was.

She walked over to him, checking the gold stains on his shirt and knew he defiantly wasn't human or demon. Maybe he was a celestial being of some sort, he seemed pretty powerful from the fight he had with Lord Sesshomaru and then remembered her hands.

They too were covered in his blood and shook her head, irritated at how kind she was. Thanks to her, she bandaged him up and made sure to stop the bleeding. Making her glad that all her years of training under Lady Kaede, came in handy.

Curious, she looked at the injured man and decided why not see who was behind the mask. Maybe that would help answer some of her nagging questions, burning in the back of her mind.

Carefully, she inspected his helmet and noticed a serpent like dragon encrusted in middle of his helmet. She then proceeded to unbuckling his mask and lifted up his heavy helmet, placing it on the ground.

She peered down at the sleeping man and guessed he was in his late teens. Or maybe appeared youthful in age but had an ancient soul, just like her Lord's.

He had thick brows and fair skin. His hair was a light chestnut color, that tied in a high pony tail. Now with his mask off, he didn't seem so intimidating and had friendly look to him.

She had to give it to him though, he was very a handsome man but still she thought her lord looked the best. On his right eye, she noticed a scar and leaned in closer to study it. A slash about skin deep, started from the bottom of his right eye brow and stopped shortly before his cheeks.

He looked so peaceful and serene, resting as he was and wondered if she should just leave him here. Because if he woke up, she'd probably lose her chance at escape.

But before she could decided, blue and gold eyes shot up, startling her.

He smiled back, when she pulled way, embarrassed that he caught her looking him.

He grabbed her wrist, "Thank you," and then released her.

She took a few steps cautiously back. Not entirely trusting this man-thing, especially after his fight with her Lord and hoped Sesshomaru was okay.

"Your welcome," she managed to answer back at him.

She shuffled her feet, fidgeting she asked him, "Are you death?"

Finally getting off the one question which gnawed at her since she first laid eyes on him.

He grinned back, "Some might call me that but I prefer a more appropriate name."

Her brows knotted, slightly confused, "Well then who are you?"

He didn't reply but staggered upwards and leaned his weight against a gnarled looking tree. His head was down and shook it as though couldn't believe what she was saying.

In a blink of an eye, he pinned her wrists against the tree and struggled to get away from him as he leaned his face closer to hers.

She held her breathe, fuming with anger at why he was being such a lecherous jerk.

"My name is Tomodachi, Lord of The Underworld."

Loosening his grip and she pushed him away, running for her life.

When she hear the words that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Forgive me, Rin," and turned around to look at him.

He fell on his knees, appearing emotionally broken before her.

What in the world was wrong with this guy?

One minute he wanted to kill her Lord, and the next he was about to cry. She didn't know what to think of him, except feel sympathy for him, seeing how distressed he's become.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Rin."

The man struggled to say.

She stood where she was and asked him, "How is it you know me?"

"Come here and I'll show you," gestured her to come.

She didn't quite trust him and asked, "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

He starred up at her, "Believe me if I wanted to hurt you, you won't be standing there asking me that."

His words struck her and she slowly approached him.

She watched as he pulled out from a hidden pocket in his shirt, a small circular mirror, no bigger than her palm. It had a gold border and with a strange inspiration on it.

He held it out to her and she quickly took it, peering back at her reflection.

"Ask the mirror anything and it will show you what you want to see?"

She looked at him, not entirely believing him.

"How do I know its not a lie?" she questioned.

He came up to her, face to face. He was serious again, like the time in the underworld.

"The mirror never lies."

"Okay, okay," said she, slightly annoyed at how cranky he was.

She starred into the mirror and asked, "Show me how I know Tomodachi," and waited for something to appear in mirror but instead a thick fog came in.

And she looked at him questionably, wondering if this mirror seeing thing actually worked. When the fog became thicker and thicker.

"Hey! Tomodachi, where are you?"

He tapped on her shoulder, making her jolt.

"Don't scare me," she yelled but was relieved she wasn't alone in this weird mist.

"Oh sorry!" rubbing the back of his head.

"Now shh...the show is starting," pointing to the darkness ahead.

"What?"

Then covered her mouth as she saw a little girl who looked just like her, wandering around in the fog.

**_-Flashback-_**

"My Lord, thank kami you made it!" said a pall-bear of the underworld and gestured him to follow after.

He looked boredly at the seemling-less night sky of far reaching galaxies and countless stars. Wondering when he could go back home and enjoy a nice cup of jasmine tea by his hearth.

"Here she is my Lord," the small warrior said happily.

He glanced down at the gangly girl before him. She wore a peach yakuta, two sizes too small and smelled as though she hadn't bathed in ages. She had tangly black hair and her left eye was bruised.

"How long as she been dead?" he mono-tonely inquired.

"She just died my Lord but I don't understand how a pure soul got mixed up with this bunch of raggedy souls." Glancing over to the pile of moaning corpse, as the guardian of the underworld sorted them, sending them into the dark portal.

"Hum," he questioned, holding his chin.

"Girl," she didn't answer and realized she must be mute or too scared to talk. Seeing that she was a pure soul indeed, it would be his responsibility to set her on the right path or he'll pay dearly from those cursed angels above.

"Follow me," he commanded.

The girl didn't reply but followed after him.

They walked in deathly silence until he found the path which lead to straight to heaven.

Peering straight down at the girl, he said, "This path will lead you to where you are suppose to go. Don't walk off the path or you'll be lost forever."

And with that he turned around, happy to finally go back to the comfort of his home. When a gentle tug, pulled on his hand.

He glanced down, eyeing the girl with annoyance.

"I'm...I'm scared," the little girl stammered and heard the courseness of her voice. Mostly likely due to disuse.

"Well what I am I suppose to do about?" he said becoming irritated at why she didn't jump with joy knowing that she wasn't going to hell.

He decided there was no point in speaking with her anymore and did his job as Lord of the Underworld. He turned around and started walking away.

When he hear little foot steps follow behind him.

He stopped and turned around. Thinking maybe he should just scare the little brat and get her moving along.

He turned his blue eyes, black and gave her a deathly glare. The girl shuttered at the sight of it and cowered in fear.

He felt a smug of pride, knowing his technique had worked and started on his way again, when he heard those cursed padded foot steps again.

He stopped, this time determined to get rid of that little pest.

"Go away!" he roared, echoing his voice into the void of space.

The little girl this time around, didn't look scared but more determined than ever.

_What!_

He couldn't believe it but that little brat would not go away.

Seeing that this was getting nowhere and was itching to return back home. He decided the hell with it, her soul wasn't a 100% here yet, so he said, "Fine, come if you want but don't cry to me if you can't get into heaven," and continued on ahead.

The little girl trailed behind him, quietly asking him, "Lord Sir, what's your name?"

This time he didn't stop and decided to just go along with this kid annoying antics. The sooner he got home the better.

"I don't have a name."

"Eh...why's that?" her voice confused.

OMG this kid was so persistent. Damn these pure souls!

"I was not given a name," he said solemnly, recalling how the gods cast him to hell and made him take care of it. Holy Bastards!

"Oh don't be sad, I'll give you a name."

This time he stopped, he just about had it with this kid and was thinking of where would be good spot to toss her at. Screw the consequences, never in a millennium has he ever been this annoyed before.

"Tomodachi!" she beam him a warm smile.

He looked at her insulted, that she gave him such a ridiculous name. He was the Lord of the Underworld and this scrawny little kid named him "friend". No wonder the gods sent her here. They just did it for kicks and giggles.

But as he kept looking at her innocent smile, he laughed and walked away with the little girl chasing after him.

...To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was thinking over my story and I think know where I think I got confused along the way. I think I made Rin and Sesshomaru like super intense and serious...that I kind of lost the fun of their characters a long the way. So for this chapter, I tried to lighten up the mood a little bit. Just wanted to share my thoughts. Thanks for bearing with all my grammatical errors...Just FYI I go back and edit my chapters like a mad person.<em>**

**_Guest - Well I hope you like the name I gave my OC. I plotted this story out weeks ago...but sadly I _****_don't if I'm going to continue._**

**_Taraah36 - Here's your super fast update. God I'm so addicted to writing._**

**_Kat - Which part didn't you like what who said? I'm confused._**

**_jj - Nah Sesshomaru's a fluffy ball, he only gets mad for a little bit. _**

**_Thanks everyone for reading. Please leave a reviews and if you want this story to continue. _**


End file.
